petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Horde
In this Halloween themed text game, you have to fight zombies to survive the zompolious. There are many health and horde number options (including 'hidden' ones). Can you survive? Instructions Type commands based on the prompts Future Plans No future plans. Videos and Screenshots None right now. Download Notes Source code: 1 @TITLEPAGE 2 cls:colour 12: print 3 print " ZZZZ OOO M M BB III EEE" 4 print " Z O O MM MM B B I E" 5 print " Z O O M M M BB I EEE" 6 print " Z O O M M B B I E" 7 print " ZZZZ OOO M M BB III EEE" 8 print 9 print " H H OOO RR DD EEE" 10 print " H H O O R R D D E" 11 print " HHH O O RR D D EEE" 12 print " H H O O R R D D E" 13 print " H H OOO R R DD EEE" 14 colour 15 15 print 16 print "To keep from fainting" 17 print " while playing, keep" 18 print " saying to yourself:" 19 TALK "IT IS ONLY A VIDEO GAME": print "It is only a video game!" 20 wait 60: TALK "IT IS ONLY A VIDEO GAME": print "It is only a video game!" 21 wait 60: TALK "IT IS ONLY A VIDEO GAME": print "It is only a video game!" 22 wait 60: print 23 print " By Stanley R. Teriaca" 24 print " Uncopyright (UC) 2012" 25 LINPUT "ANY KEY=NEXT SCREEN"; NS$ 26 goto @NEXTSCREEN 27 28 @NEXTSCREEN 29 cls 30 print 31 print " 1) Try to survive the" 32 print " Zombie Horde." 33 print 34 print " 2) How to survive the" 35 print " Zombie Horde." 36 print 37 print " 3) Something about the" 38 print " Programer." 39 print 40 print " 4) Mommie, I'm afrade" 41 print of the Zombie Horde." 42 print " Take me home!" 43 print 44 input "1, 2, 3, or 4, which will it be"; A 45 if A 1 then goto @POWERSELECT 46 if A 2 then gosub @INS 47 if A 3 then gosub @PRO 48 if A 4 then end 49 if A!=1 or A!=2 or A!=3 or A!=4 then goto @NEXTSCREEN 50 51 @POWERSELECT 52 cls 53 TALK "CHOKE ON THEM!": print "Choke on 'em!" 54 print 55 print " 1) Health: Maximum Well (1600)" 56 print 57 print " 2) Health: Extremly Well (800)" 58 print 59 print " 3) Health: Healthy (400)" 60 print 61 print " 4) Health: Normal (200)" 62 print 63 print " 5) Health: Sickly (100)" 64 print 65 print " 6) Health: Infected (50)" 66 print 67 input "Your health is"; HE 68 if HE 0 then goto @3200H 69 if HE 1 then goto @1600H 70 if HE 2 then goto @800H 71 if HE 3 then goto @400H 72 if HE 4 then goto @200H 73 if HE 5 then goto @100H 74 if HE 6 then goto @50H 75 if HE 7 then goto @1H 76 if HE!=0 or HE!=1 or HE!=2 or HE!=3 or HE!=4 or HE!=5 or HE!=6 or HE!=7 then goto @POWERSELECT 77 78 @3200H 79 HEALTH=3200 80 goto @LEVELSELECT 81 82 @1600H 83 HEALTH=1600 84 goto @LEVELSELECT 85 86 @800H 87 HEALTH=800 88 goto @LEVELSELECT 89 90 @400H 91 HEALTH=400 92 goto @LEVELSELECT 93 94 @200H 95 HEALTH=200 96 goto @LEVELSELECT 97 98 @100H 99 HEALTH=100 100 goto @LEVELSELECT 101 102 @50H 103 HEALTH=50 104 goto @LEVELSELECT 105 106 @1H 107 HEALTH=1 108 goto @LEVELSELECT 109 110 @LEVELSELECT 111 cls 112 print 113 TALK "WHEN THERE IS NO ROOM IN HELL!": print "When there is no room in Hell." 114 print 115 print " 1) 50 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 116 print 117 print " 2) 100 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 118 print 119 print " 3) 250 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 120 print 121 print " 4) 500 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 122 print 123 print " 5) 1000 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 124 print 125 print " 6) 2000 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 126 print 127 print " 7) 4000 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 128 print 129 print " 8) 8000 ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 130 print 131 print " 9) ENDLESS ZOMBIE HORDE RUSH!" 132 print 133 print input "Which level";B 134 if B 0 then goto @25ZH 135 if B 1 then goto @50ZH 136 if B 2 then goto @100ZH 137 if B 3 then goto @250ZH 138 if B 4 then goto @500ZH 139 if B 5 then goto @1000ZH 140 if B 6 then goto @2000ZH 141 if B 7 then goto @4000ZH 142 if B 8 then goto @8000ZH 143 if B 9 then goto @ENDLESS COMBAT1 144 if B!=0 or B!=1 or B!=2 or B!=3 or B!=4 or B!=5 or B!=6 or B!=7 or B!=8 or B!=9 then goto @LEVELSELECT 145 146 @25ZH 147 TZH=25 148 goto @MAINLINE 149 150 @50ZH 151 TZH=50 152 goto @MAINLINE 153 154 @100ZH 155 TZH=100 156 goto @MAINLINE 157 158 @250ZH 159 TZH=250 160 goto @MAINLINE 161 162 @500ZH 163 TZH=500 164 goto @MAINLINE 165 166 @1000ZH 167 TZH=1000 168 goto @MAINLINE 169 170 @2000ZH 171 TZH=2000 172 goto @MAINLINE 173 174 @4000ZH 175 TZH=4000 176 goto @MAINLINE 177 178 @8000ZH 179 TZH=8000 180 goto @MAINLINE 181 182 @MAINLINE 183 ZKILL=0 184 TALK "THERE COMMING FOR YOU BARBRA!": print "There comming for you, Barbra!" 185 wait 60 186 goto @COMBAT 187 188 @COMBAT 189 cls 190 HIT=rnd(4)+1 191 ZOMHIT=rnd(4)+1 192 print 193 print " Your Health: "HEALTH 194 print 195 print " Zombies Redead: "ZKILL 196 print " Zombies in the Horde: "TZH 197 print 198 print " 1,2, or 3) Attack the zombies" 199 print 200 print " 4,5, or 6) Defend yourself" 201 print 202 print " 7,8, or 9) End it all" 203 print 204 input " Can you survive";C 205 if C 1 or C 2 or C 3 then goto @ATTACK 206 if C 4 or C 5 or C 6 then goto @DEF 207 if C 7 or C 8 or C 9 then goto @ENDITALL 208 if C!=1 or C!=2 or C!=3 or C!=4 or C!=5 or C!=6 or C!=7 or C!=8 or C!=9 then goto @COMBAT 209 210 @ATTACK 211 if HIT 1 then gosub @CHIT 212 if HIT 2 or HIT 3 then gosub @HIT 213 if HIT 4 or HIT 5 then gosub @MISS 214 if ZOMHIT 1 or ZOMHIT 2 or ZOMHIT 3 then gosub @ZHIT 215 if ZOMHIT 4 or ZOMHIT 5 then gosub @ZMISS 216 goto @COMBAT 217 218 @DEF 219 print " You brace yourself" 220 print " for the attack." 221 print 222 if ZOMHIT 1 or ZOMHIT 2 then gosub @ZHIT 223 if ZOMHIT 3 or ZOMHIT 4 or ZOMHIT 5 then gosub @ZMISS 224 goto @COMBAT 225 226 @CHIT 227 print 228 print " You destroyed a zombie." 229 print " It was so skillful that" 230 print " you can take a break" 231 print " before another zombie" 232 print " stepts in." 233 HEALTH=HEALTH+1 234 ZKILL=ZKILL+1 235 if ZKILL TZH then goto @WIN 236 wait 60 237 return 238 239 @HIT 240 print 241 print " You destroyed a zombie." 242 ZKILL=ZKILL+1 243 if ZKILL TZH then goto @WIN 244 wait 60 245 return 246 247 @MISS 248 print 249 print " You swing, and miss." 250 print " The zombie is still there." 251 wait 60 252 return 253 254 @ZHIT 255 print 256 print " The zombie scratches you." 257 HEALTH=HEALTH-1 258 if HEALTH 0 then goto @LOSE 259 wait 60 260 return 261 262 @ZMISS 263 print 264 print " The zombie misses you." 265 wait 60 266 return 267 268 @LOSE 269 print 270 print " You are ripped apart" 271 print " by the zombie horde!" 272 print 273 input "Do you want to try again";YN1$ 274 if YN1$ "Y" or YN1$ "y" then goto @POWERSELECT 275 if YN1$ "N" or YN1$ "n" then end 276 if YN1$!="Y" or YN1$!="N" or YN1$!="y" or YN1$!="n" then goto @LOSE 277 278 @WIN 279 print 280 print " You have defended yourself" 281 print " against the zombie horde!" 282 print 283 input "Do you want to try again":YN2$ 284 if YN2$ "Y" or YN2$ "y" then goto @POWERSELECT 285 if YN2$ "N" or YN2$ "n" then end 286 if YN2$!="Y" or YN2$!="N" or YN2$!="y" or YN2$!="n" then goto @WIN 287 288 @ENDITALL 289 print 290 print " You are overwelmed by" 291 print " dispair. You put the gun" 292 print " with the last bullet you" 293 print " got against your head," 294 print " and..." 295 print 296 input "Do you want to try again":YN3$ 297 if YN3$ "Y" or YN3$ "y" then goto @POWERSELECT 298 if YN3$ "N" or YN3$ "n" then end 299 if YN3$!="Y" or YN3$!="N" or YN3$!="y" or YN3$!="n" then goto @ENDITALL 300 301 @INS 302 cls 303 print 304 print " The Zombie HORDE has" 305 print " arived!" 306 print 307 print " You only have a sharp" 308 print " machete and a gun with a" 309 print " single bullet in it." 310 print 311 print " To survive, you must" 312 print " attack the zombies!" 313 print 314 LINPUT "ANY KEY=RETURN";C$ 315 return 316 317 @PRO 318 cls 319 print 320 print "Programer: Stanley R. Teriaca" 321 print "E-Mail: steriaca@hotmail.com" 322 print "GameFAQ: steriaca" 323 print "Nintendo Life: steriaca" 324 print 325 print "Please go to" 326 print " http://petitcomputer.wikia.com" 327 print 328 LINPUT "ANY KEY=RETURN";D$ 329 return 330 331 @ENDLESSCOMBAT1 332 TALK "THERE COMMING FOR YOU BARBRA":print "There comming for you, Barbra!" 333 wait 60 334 ZKILL=0 335 goto @ENDLESSCOMBAT2 336 337 @ENDLESSCOMBAT2 338 cls 339 HIT=rnd(4)+1 340 ZOMHIT=rnd(4)+1 341 print 342 print " Your health: "HEALTH 343 print 344 print " Zombie Redead: "ZKILL 345 print " Zombies in the horde: ENDLESS!" 346 print 347 print " 1,2, or 3) Attack the horde" 348 print 349 print " 4,5, or 6) Defend yourself" 350 print 351 print " 7,8, or 9) End it all 352 print 353 input " Can you survive";C 354 if C 1 or C 2 or C 3 then goto @ATTACK2 355 if C 4 or C 5 or C 6 then goto @DEF2 356 if C 7 or C 8 or C 9 then goto @ENDITALL 357 if C!=1 or C!=2 or C!=3 or C!=4 or C!=5 or C!=6 or C!=7 or C!=8 or C!=9 then goto @ENDLESSCOMBAT2 358 359 @ATTACK2 360 if HIT 1 then gosub @CHIT2 361 if HIT 2 or HIT 3 then gosub @HIT2 362 if HIT 4 or HIT 5 then gosub @MISS 363 if ZOMHIT 1 or ZOMHIT 2 or ZOMHIT 3 then gosub @ZHIT 364 if ZOMHIT 4 or ZOMHIT 5 then gosub @ZMISS 365 goto @ENDLESSCOMBAT2 366 367 @DEF2 368 print " You brace yourself" 369 print " for the attack." 370 print 371 if ZOMHIT 1 or ZOMHIT 2 then gosub @ZHIT 372 if ZOMHIT 3 or ZOMHIT 4 or ZOMHIT 5 then gosub @ZMISS 373 goto @ENDLESSCOMBAT2 374 375 @HIT2 376 print 377 print " You destroyed a zombie." 378 ZKILL=ZKILL+1 379 wait 60 380 return 381 382 @CHIT2 383 print 384 print " You destroyed a zombie." 385 print " It was so skillful that" 386 print " you can take a rest before" 387 print " another zombie stepts in." 388 HEALTH=HEALTH+1 389 ZKILL=ZKILL+1 390 wait 60 391 return Credits *'Steriaca' - Developer Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Game Category:Strategy